


You were the brightest shade of sun I had ever seen

by unfroyharper



Series: Like The Dawn [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Ravenclaw Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, implied trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfroyharper/pseuds/unfroyharper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Scorpius Malfoy's fourth year at Hogwarts and he is about to have an unwelcome realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were the brightest shade of sun I had ever seen

**Author's Note:**

> I've been developing my take on Scorpius for over seven years now, and now that there's a renewed interest, it's as good a time as any to finally get it down in writing. This is the first of a series of connected stories of varying length. Mostly short, so there's a much better chance I'll actually finish them. This is a romance years in the making, so you may have to be a little patient. Hold out hope. They'll get there.

“Did you see his face when I shoved all that snow down his pants? Oh,  _ tell me _ you saw his face, Scorp!” Albus was laughing and gesticulating between sips of hot cocoa and honestly, there had to be some sort of anti-spill charm on the mugs, because not a drop of it seemed to escape.

 

“I saw it.” Scorpius answered, a little more subdued than his friend, as usual, but still happy, still smiling. “Hopefully your brother will think twice before challenging us again after we beat him and his friends two on four.”

 

Albus snorted, half amusement, half annoyance. “I won’t hold my breath. He goes out of his way to make my life difficult.”

 

Albus would never say it, of course, but Scorpius knew that had only gotten worse since they’d become friends. He felt a pang of guilt for that and tried to swallow it down with another sip of his drink.

 

“I think my favorite bit was when you charmed that snowball to keep hitting the back of his head for two solid minutes, though. You’re  _ brilliant _ , Scor.” Albus beamed at him and Scorpius’ throat felt tight. There was something about the way the glow from the kitchen’s fireplace highlighted Albus’ features that left him transfixed on his friend’s smiling lips.

 

When he realized he wanted to  _ kiss  _ him, it was like someone had shoved two fistfulls of snow down  _ his _ pants.

 

No. No, this couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t feel like  _ that _ about his  _ best friend! _ It wasn’t  _ right _ . Scorpius could just imagine the look of disgust on his face if he found out. Or if, god forbid, Scorpius’ family found out.

 

“Scorp?”

 

It wasn’t as though he personally had a problem with-- people like that, it was just-- it wasn’t allowed for him. He was supposed to marry a woman and have a child some day, supposed to continue the family line, he couldn’t  _ be _ like this--

 

“Um…”

 

But how long had he been denying it? Telling himself he was just “waiting for the right girl” when he knew full well he’d never even had a passing interest in them? How many dreams had he refused to think too deeply about upon waking covered in his own shame?

 

“ _ Scorpius! _ ”

 

A hand passing in front of his eyes jerked him back out of his head and his vision focused in on a very concerned Albus. 

 

“Are you alright? Where’d you go?”

 

Guilty that he’d made his best friend worry, he hid his cringe by taking another sip of his drink. “Nowhere, really.”

 

“...do you want to talk about it?” Albus didn’t look satisfied with that response, but he never pushed. He knew why Scorpius’ mind sometimes went-- elsewhere. It made him feel even worse that Albus thought he’d been thinking about  _ that _ .

 

“No… thank you, though.” His smile was a fragile thing, barely there. “I’d rather talk about the Herbology assignment.”

 

Albus groaned exaggeratedly, though he seemed relieved for the subject change. “You’d think Professor Longbottom being friends with my dad would mean I’d get off easy in his class, but nooo!”

 

Scorpius chuckled, glad he had gone with it. Albus was always helping him, whether he was protecting him from other Slytherins or distracting him from his own destructive thoughts. “I think he’s so eager to  _ not _ show favoritism that he actually picks on you  _ more _ . Well, as much as he picks on anyone, really.” Professor Longbottom was a bit of a soft touch with his students, so long as they weren’t acting out too horribly.

  
“When am I gonna need to know about gillyweed anyway? It’s not like  _ I’m _ going to have to swim to the bottom of the lake.” 


End file.
